dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton
A skeleton is a type of living-dead creature. It can also be a term employed to refer to ghosts that have skeleton-like appearance. The body part that forms the supporting structure of an organism. There are two different skeletal types: the exoskeleton, which is the stable outer shell of an organism, and the endoskeleton, which forms the support structure inside the body. History In "Prisoners of Love," there are a few tombstones in the dirt. They begin to rattle as some wailing is heard. Some glowing green skeletons pop out of the dirt. Danny looking in fear at the skeletons, with more of them popping up out of the ground, some arms about to grab him. For example, he was a parrot when Youngblood was a pirate in "Pirate Radio." He was a horse when Youngblood was a cowboy in "The Fenton Menace." In "Fright Night," Danny carefully approaches the glowing sword in the pumpkin, two skeletons are lying prone on either side. A skeleton lying. A couple of lying skeletons. All of a sudden, they produce a green aura and lift their heads, growling. Three skeletons with green auras lunge through the doorway, making deep groans. Suddenly, the skeletons burst through the door, knocking Sam away. Three skeletons are creeping toward her fairly quickly. She is kneeling on the floor with the Foamer held by her two arms. The three skeletons pop back to normal as three rubber sacks with skeletons drawn on them. They fall on the floor with a squeak and some green clouds coming up from them. Danny is now being seen from behind, holding the sword and seemingly dwarfed by seven skeletons twice his height. The skeletons all crouch down to the floor, Danny jumps back with a yelp of surprise. Another skeleton crouches to the floor, obscuring all the other skeletons. The shadows of four skeletons encroach upon him. There are seven of them standing upright. They all raise their arms, bend their knees to the floor, and bow down. In "Control Freaks," on TV, a skeleton is shown juggling skulls. In "Memory Blank," a Grim Reaper with a black robe and scythe pops up into the skyline. Skeletons are seen in "Beauty Marked." In "Pirate Radio," Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's peaceful night is interrupted by a flying pirate ship holding skeleton pirates. They steal the Fenton Ghost Shield Generator. Afterwards, the skeletons come to attack Casper High School and steal all the treadmills in the weight room. Concerned about the parents, Danny goes over to find the cruise, only to see the parents board Youngblood's pirate ship (disguised as a cruise ship). Again Danny ends up losing the battle with the skeletons, causing him to lose the ship and everyone inside. With Ember's music interrupted, the skeletons kidnap any remaining adults. They eventually lose the battle with the kids. In "Reign Storm," skeleton soldiers fight for and serve under Pariah Dark. Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark readies his army. Pariah's ghost army attacks Amity Park, causing a widespread panic. Vlad helps Danny fight off Fright Knight and his army. The invading ghosts resume their march, and Fright Knight and Pariah arrive. Pariah's castle is guarded by a seemingly infinite number of ghosts, and Danny uses a lot of energy trying to destroy them, though when it appeared he had no chance, Sam and Tucker arrive in the Specter Speeder, where they drop off many of Danny's ghost enemies, all who help Danny fight off the army and get him into the castle. Later on, the news states the current recovering of Amity Park. A ghost covered in a bed sheet flies about. Danny pulls off the sheet, revealing a skeleton, and gasps. The clone pins Danny down. Danny destroys the ghost, and most of the golf course, with a massive ghost ray. Skeletons are seen in "Phantom Planet." Structure The skeleton consists of both fused and individual bones supported and supplemented by ligaments, tendons, muscles and cartilage. It serves as a scaffold which supports organs, anchors muscles, and protects organs such as the brain, lungs and heart. Although the teeth do not consist of tissue commonly found in other bones, the teeth are considered bones and are a member of the skeletal system. The biggest bone in the body is the femur in the upper leg, and the smallest is the stapes bone in the middle ear. Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Super strength': They are able to easily lift cars. Weaknesses *'Fenton Rod': Skeletons can be killed by being whacked as demonstrated in Pirate Radio when a few were killed through shots by the Fenton rod. Known skeletons S02e03 Youngblood's assistant.png|Youngblood's assistant S01e13 skeleton army awakened.png|Fright Knight's skeletons S02M01 skeleton army marching.png|Pariah Dark's skeletons Ember pirate radio.png|Skeleton pirate IMG 0087.PNG|Tombstone skeletons IMG 0088.PNG|Grim Reaper IMG 0089.PNG|Skeleton messenger Sightings Gallery